far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 510 - Happy Birthday To You
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 510 - Happy Birthday To You is the five-hundred tenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twentieth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Happy Birthday and Copyrights Kurt wonders about the passage of time and how you experience it differently at different ages. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $4,443.50, saying somebody missed the opportunity to have all fours in the total. Kurt sings the happy birthday song, and cows moo along. The happy birthday song is now in the public domain, saying that it was heavily protected by its copyright owners, a company. He talks about the copyright holders were essentially scamming everybody, as that was their only motivation. A video of a baby dancing to a Prince song in the background was taken down after a Universal Music copyright strike. The courts ruled in favor of fair use, saying Universal Music should stop in their litigation. Talking about how there are all of these copyright issues out there, Kurt says that several things that should become fair use are not. Question: Have you ever noticed that you go to sleep in your Elevated Hidey Hole you almost always shift to the northern side to place your torch? Thinking about it, Kurt agrees, and goes to investigate a cave. Question: Greeting from Switzerland, in regards from Alice in Wonderland syndrome, I know of a similar experience, sometimes when I'm driving a car for long times I feel like the steering wheel is very far away and I'm floating high above the sat. I'm still very much in control of the car and my surroundings, but it's a sign I should take a break. Did you ever experience something like that, do you get microscope when driving for a long time? Kurt says the person should certainly pull over when that happens, and remembers only one incidence of a similar situation. Finding a Dungeon he finds only iron and says he vowed never to drive tired again. Realizing he needs to sleep, he builds an Elevated Hidey Hole. A spider attacks him and Wolfie nearly dies killing it. Question: What would you do for a Klondike bar? Joking he would walk to the Far Lands, Kurt finds a cool area but Wolfie takes a lot of fall damage. Driving home from astronomy could be bad, but he opened the windows to feel the cold air. Question: My younger brother was recently given a telescope for his birthday, but we're all teln00bs, so do you have any advice, tips or, tricks, especially being that we live in London. What is the favorite birthday present you have been given? You should first align the finder scope during the daytime, then get it ready during the nighttime. At night you should start by pointing that the bright objects and seeing what happens. He finds a Pink Sheep, and shears it to make a monument on Saturday. Writing a sign, he then moves on to talking about he did not use his old telescope until he started looking at celestial objects. Trivia * The end slate links to SpaceX Falcon 9 Lander - 8-Bit Flash Game and Rocket League (Livestream): I KNOW BALL PHYSICS - 08